


Sonic various x Reader Headcanons

by silverisbestboy



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, NSFW, headcanons, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverisbestboy/pseuds/silverisbestboy
Summary: I take requests for various Sonic characters. Please read the rules before making a request.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Reader, Blaze the Cat/Reader, Mephiles the Dark/Reader, Rouge the Bat/Reader, Shadow the Hedgehog/Reader, Silver the Hedgehog/Reader, Sonic the Hedgehog/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silverisbestboy  
> Link to my Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Shutupho

Hi, my name is Blue, and welcome to my very first AO3 work. Comment an x reader request and I'll write some headcanons over it. Or you can go to my Tumblr or Wattpad and message me there, whatever floats your boat. However, before making a request, please read the following rules:

As I am not very experienced in writing, I will not write anything other than headcanons. I won't do character x character as I don't really ship anyone together in the Sonic fandom. I am willing to do NSFW (I can write some nasty shit) but any underaged characters will be aged up accordingly. Unless specified, I will be using female pronouns, but you can request any gender you want. Here are the characters I will write for:

•Sonic  
•Movie Sonic  
•Boom!Sonic  
•Shadow  
•Boom!Shadow  
•Silver  
•Amy Rose  
•Boom!Amy Rose  
•Rouge  
•Blaze  
•Sticks  
•Mephiles  
•Boom!Knuckles (I won't write for any other Knuckles. I also won't write NSFW for him because I'm just not into it.)  
Any other character I won't do because I either:

1\. Am not interested in/don't like the character  
2\. Don't know enough about the character  
3\. Am not comfortable writing about the character due to their age (ex: Tails is 8)  
Also, I'm a bit new to the Sonic fandom, so if I get anything wrong about a character, feedback is appreciated! Thank you and happy reading!


	2. Mephiles x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes  
> Description: Reader finds the Dark Scepter and accidentally sets Mephiles free. Set in an alternate universe where Mobians don't exist.

•You were walking along a trail when something glowing catches your eye  
•Being the curious little shit you are, you go searching to find a strange glowing purple scepter nestled in some bushes  
•Holding the strange object in your hands, a sudden surge of power pulses through the scepter, causing you to drop it which in turn leads to it breaking  
•*Cue opening notes of Big Time Rush*  
•A dark chuckle fills the air, and you suddenly find yourself face to face with a dark, anthropomorphic hedgehog, whom of which is strangely lacking a mouth  
•"Why, thank you, my dear. You have freed me from my prison"  
•You're a bit startled at first, but eventually get used to his presence  
•He's also a bit surprised, finding himself on a strange new planet that's familiar, yet different from his  
•Having seemingly no enemies to fight and therefore no one to take revenge on, the mouthless hedgehog ends up following you home  
•You learn that his name is Mephiles, and while he seems a bit sketchy, you decide to let him stay at your house for the time being  
•Antics ensue  
•Mephiles cracking dark jokes  
•You being horrified, yet somewhat amused  
•You introducing him to Netflix  
•Him getting heavily into Netflix originals  
•Stranger Things? Stranger Things.  
•Being trapped in that scepter for so long never really allowed for him to truly appreciate the beauty of nature  
•Him ending up loving animals  
•He's like some kind of twisted Disney Princess  
•Birds will literally land on this guy's finger  
•One day you catch him rubbing the belly of a local stray dog, talking in a baby voice  
•Him convincing you to let him keep said dog  
•His name is Roco and he's the goodest boy  
•Mephiles is dark, deceitful, and sadistic  
•But you bring out a softer side to him, and with your help, he's on the road to becoming a better person


	3. Silver x bilingual!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes  
> Description: Callie is Mexican-American, and Spanish is their first language, English being their second. Silver learns something new. Not sure how reliable Google Translate, so let's just hope for the best.

•You and Silver have been friends for a while  
•But he never knew that English wasn't your first language  
•Honestly, he never even knew that there was more than one  
•Living in the apocalypse doesn't give you much time to mingle  
•Not that there's much diversity where he's from anyway  
•One day the two of you are hanging out when your parent calls you  
•You turn away from Silver to answer your call  
•"¿Hola? No, estoy con Silver."  
•You keep talking, meanwhile Silver stares at you as if you've grown a second head  
•What the hell where you saying?  
•Afterwards, you have to explain to Silver that, no, you weren't speaking gibberish, and yes, there are than one languages  
•You explain to him the origins of Spanish and how you're Mexican on one of your parent's side and he's like  
•There's more than one??? Culture?? Tell me more??  
•You introducing him to Mexican traditions  
•Him wanting to try everything  
•Unfortunately he has a very low tolerance for spicy foods, so he really only likes some of the milder stuff  
•But he really gets in to different aspects of the culture, such music and dancing  
•Cinco de Mayo is now his favorite holiday, despite him not really knowing what it's for  
•He also tries really hard to learn the Spanish language  
•One day he nervously comes up to you, blushing heavily and staring at a little piece of paper in his hands  
•"Realmente me gustas y creo que eres genial."  
•Oh no  
•He's too cute  
•*Dies of cuteness overload*  
•You bend down to his level and gently place your hand on his cheek  
•"Tú también me gustas."  
•The smile that follows could outshine the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if I got anything wrong, because if there's one thing I'm not, it's fluent in Spanish.


	4. Boom!Shadow x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes  
> Description: Shadow has some trouble admitting his feelings for you. Will be a 2 part headcanon.

•I think we can all agree that Shadow is not one to talk about his feelings  
•He likes to think he's a stone cold bastard, but we all know he's just a mushy dork on the inside  
•He watches Romcoms when he thinks no one's looking  
•You found this out when he forgot to delete a particular favorite of his off of your DVR, but you never mentioned it to him  
•Anyways  
•Shadow likes to pretend he only tolerates you because you're "slightly less annoying than the rest of the inferior people on this planet"  
•But in reality, he admires you greatly  
•You're kind and compassionate, but not one to be taken a fool for  
•And when you get mad, you get mad  
•Shadow has only ever seen you go apesh*t once, and he will never forget it  
•From that moment on, he knew he was in love  
•But this is Shadow the Hedgehog we're talking about  
•Does he healthily confront his feelings and do something about them?  
•Hell no!  
•He bottles them up and pretends they don't exist, like a real man!  
•On a separate note, toxic masculinity is bad news, you guys. Never think you need to live up to some stereotype just because you're a certain gender  
•He tries acting distant to you, hoping these feelings will pass, but he always seems to run into you  
•He starts getting real defensive too  
•"Shadow, are you okay, you've been acting weird lately?"  
•"Don't patronize, woman! You're not my mother!" geez, edgy much?  
•However, one day he's watching one of his Romcoms, and a bad boy shows up on screen  
•Every girl in the movie is head over heels for him for how edgy and mysterious he acts  
•Shadow decides then and there that the only way for him to have a chance with you is to act just like him  
•One day you're taking a stroll through the forest when you see a certain black and red hedgehog leaning against a tree with his arms crossed  
•Why's he staring so hard? Is he mad at you or something?  
•You raise your eyebrow at him and he clears his throat  
•"What's up, babe?"  
•Sounds hot, right?  
•Nope  
•His voice cracks when he says babe, there's a huge blush on his cheeks, and he's sweating hard (can hedgehogs even sweat?)  
•He also tries to smirk but from how nervous he is, he just looks like he's grimacing  
•It doesn't help his confidence that you've got a "wtf" look on your face  
•"What did you just call me?"  
•"Uh, nothing!"  
•He then teleports away, leaving you confused and suspicious  
•Well, that was weird


	5. Boom!Shadow x Reader Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes  
> Description: Shadow tries a different approach in winning you over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains slight steamy content, but only if you squint really hard.

•So, uh, that didn't go well  
•I mean it could've been worse  
•But still, that was a hard hit on Shadow's ego  
•It takes him a couple days to heal his wounded pride  
•By that time, he's come up with a different approach  
•Remember the Romcom with the bad boy that gave him this idea in the first place?  
•Yeah, he's pretty much memorized it by now  
•So he catches you when you're by yourself again  
•"Oh hey Shadow, what's up?"  
•You've completely forgotten about his weird actions a few days ago  
•But boy were you in for a surprise  
•Rather than saying anything, Shadow takes a deep breath and a look of determination crosses his face  
• _He can do this _  
•Then he starts walking towards you  
•Only, he doesn't stop when he's about a foot from you  
•He doesn't stop when he's right up in your personal space  
•He doesn't stop when you instinctively start taking steps back  
•He just  
•Keeps  
•Walking  
•Until finally, your back hits the trunk of a tree and now you're trapped, Shadow's face is inches from yours and he's staring at you intently, no expression on his face  
•But on the inside, he was kind of worried  
• _'She's not supposed to look scared, is she? Why does she look scared?' _  
•If only he could hear _your _internal dialogue, though  
• _'What the f*ck is going on?! Oh god, is he mad or something?! What the f*ck do I do?!' _  
•In a moment of panic, you do the only thing you can think of and slap him  
•Right across the face  
•Hard  
•This causes him to stumble back a few steps  
•It takes him a moment to recover  
•Immediate apologies from your side  
•"Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry! You startled me, and you were acting creepy! I didn't know what was wrong with you!"  
•"You... hit me."  
•"I know, I'm really sorry."  
•But then he snorts and busts out laughing  
•"So I am confusion"- (Y/N), 2020  
•"Oh, chaos! I can't believe I thought that would work!"  
•"....What...?"  
•"Chaos, (Y/N)! How many hints do I have to drop before you finally get the message?"  
•"What are you talking about?!"  
•"I LIKE YOU! Okay?! There, I said it."  
•*Silence*  
•"Uh..."  
•"Whatever, just forget about it."  
•He turns away from, but you grab his arm before he can teleport away  
•He whips around with a scowl on his face, ready to defend himself against any taunting remark he knows is coming  
•Instead, he's met with a pair of soft lips on his  
•You're kissing?  
•You're kissing him!!!  
•He dismisses his surprise quickly, opting to instead enjoy the moment and melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist  
•When the two of you pull away, you stare into each other's eyes. No words need be spoken as you leaned in for more  
•He accepted your affection greedily  
•He knows he's head over heels for you  
•But that doesn't bother him anymore  
•In that moment, he's proud to call himself yours________


	6. Adult!Shadow x Autistic!Child!Reader Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes  
> Description: Shadow finds a baby on his doorstep. Part 1 of 2.

•It's been years since Shadow joined team Sonic and he's now 22  
•All things considered, he's doing pretty well, he's got a nice apartment in a downtown area, and although he's still a bit of a grouch, he's learning to better tolerate people  
•But his relatively quiet life, other than the occasional mission, is quickly turned around when one night he hears crying on his front porch  
•He runs out to see a human baby bundled up in a blanket and layed in a basket  
•Someone must have left you on Shadow's porch, hoping that he'd give you a good home  
•I know, how cliché  
•Shadow doesn't know what to do  
•He can barely deal with adult humans, what's he supposed to do with a little human that's very insistent on crying her eyes out?  
•He looks around to see if he can find anyone  
•But whoever dropped you off must've left in a hurry  
•So he reluctantly calls up Sonic and asks him what he should do  
•Meanwhile, you just won't stop crying  
•And it's really getting on Shadow's nerves  
•Sonic suggests taking you to the local fire department and asking them to take you, or call the police  
•Shadow doesn't want police at his door, so he opts to take you to the fire department instead  
•The moment he scoops you out of the basket to carry you to the department, you immediately stop crying  
•Shadow is confused, but pays little mind to it and heads off to the fire station  
•When he finally get there, he looks down at you and points his finger at you  
•"Behave yourself."  
•But before he can prepare to knock on the door of the station, you suddenly grasp his finger with your tiny hand  
•Uh oh  
•Congratulations, you just made this edgy hedgy fall in love with you  
•As he stares into your bright eyes, you smile a toothless smile and giggle at him with an innocent glee  
•He softly smiles back and turns away from the station, heading back home  
•When he gets back to his apartment, he sits you upright on his lap with your body leaning against his and calls Sonic again  
•"So, what'd they do with the baby?"  
•"About that. I've decided I'm keeping her."  
•"You what?!"  
•"You heard me. I'm keeping the baby."  
•"Shadow, you don't know anything about babies, much less human babies! And, no offense, but you're not exactly the dadly type."  
•Unfortunately, Sonic was right  
•Shadow didn't know the first thing about raising a human infant, hell, he barely tolerated humans at all  
•But then he looked down at you sitting in his lap staring up at him with wide, curious eyes  
•He bounces his leg a little and you giggle with that same childlike glee  
•"I know, but I'm willing to try."  
•"You sure you feeling okay, pal? Why would you even want a baby?"  
•"She reminds me of Maria. She's so small and frail but her eyes are so bright and full of life, just like hers."  
•Sonic pauses for a moment and then sighs over the phone  
•He knew in that moment, Shadow had made up his mind and he wasn't planning on letting you go anytime soon  
•"Alright, well, if this is what you really want, I know a guy from CPS. I can hook you up with him and we can make the adoption official."  
•True to his word, the very next day a CPS worker shows up at his door to inspect his living conditions and the health of the infant  
•(Let's pretend this is how adoption agencies work, okay?)  
•Next thing Shadow knows, he's in a court room getting the official paperwork in  
•He names you (Y/N), and before long, he can now legally call you his daughter  
•He tries his best to be a good father, he reads parenting books, looks up parenting tips, and even goes as far as to take parenting classes (for a little while, anyways)  
•It does help, however, that you're a relatively quiet baby so long as you're near him  
•He's not the best father, but he loves you dearly, and tries his best to keep you healthy and happy  
•Despite it being a bit uncharacteristic of him, he loves showing you off to the team, but is very picky about who can hold you  
•He's also particular about who watches you while he's away  
•Rouge and one other babysitter he's done several background checks on are the only two people he trusts to keep an eye on you while he's on a mission  
•The next two years are spent mostly at home, tending to your needs and spending time with you  
•Shadow finds he quite enjoys his new life as a dad, and finds himself smiling a lot more than he used to  
•But such is life, Shadow finds himself in a new predicament when you're first diagnosed with autism


	7. Overprotective!Silver x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes  
> Description: Silver's greatest fears are realized when you get hurt on a mission.

•Silver does not like taking you on missions  
•But you insisted so heavily on coming, and he just couldn't say no when you flashed him your best puppy dog eyes  
•So he very reluctantly agreed to let you go this one time with the exception that you would never leave his side  
•At first it went okay  
•Nothing too serious happened, just the occasional goon here and there  
•(Let's just pretend I've read all the Sonic comics and know what kind of missions Silver would go on, okay)  
•Then Silver heard a gunshot from behind him and suddenly you hit the floor  
•Whoever just did that is in big trouble  
•Y'all already know they dead  
•Silver carries you with his telekinesis to the nearest hospital  
•Despite you still being conscious and insisting that you're fine  
•The doctors also concluded that you're fine, you got barely hit on your side and you'd heal quickly  
•After a short stay at the hospital and constant fretting from Silver, you're released with nothing more than a small scar on your side and a warning to be careful  
•But get ready, cause you're in for the lecture of a lifetime  
•"You're never going on another mission again. You could have been killed!"  
•"Please, Silver, I barely got scraped."  
•You know he means well and only wants the best from you  
•But you can take care of yourself  
•And you're adamant about this  
•Your stubbornness and his over protectiveness leads to bickering, which eventually leads to full blown fighting  
•Now this is a problem  
•You want to be in the action but he just wants you safe  
•He can't lose you, you're so important to him  
•But you can't keep being babied by him constantly  
•You love his affection, but he's smothering you  
•Eventually, this becomes such a problem, you decide to enlist the help of a counselor  
•Although, Silver insists the two of you don't need one, you know better  
•With help from the counselor, some heart to heart talks, and compromises, you two eventually start to come up with a happy medium  
•You can come on missions that aren't too live threatening, provided you back off if ever injured or outmatched and you never leave his side  
•It's a win-win, you're happy that you get in on the action and he's happy he can keep you safe  
•While he still has trouble with smothering you, he's working on giving you space and trusting you to take care of yourself  
•And you're working on understanding where he's coming from  
•Y'all's relationship isn't perfect, but it doesn't need to be  
•He loves you and you love him  
•And that's all that matters


	8. Adult!Shadow x Autistic!Child!Reader Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes  
> Description: Shadow's world is once again turned upside down with a certain diagnosis.

• Shadow was, to say the least, a bit worried  
• You just turned three and hadn't spoken a single word  
• At first, he thought that maybe you were born mute and went out of his way to teach you sign language (I headcanon that Shadow is multilingual and can speak many different languages including ASL)  
• While you picked up the language quickly and could now sign many basic words, you still made noises and seemed to understand what he was saying, which led Shadow to believe that your lack of speech had to do with your mentality rather than your physiology  
• Now, Shadow doesn't like taking you to the doctor, he'd rather just take care of you himself  
• But after careful thought and encouragement from Rouge, he decides that a professional consultant couldn't hurt  
• So he takes you to a child psychologist, but not after careful scrutiny and several background checks of said psychologist  
• Shortly into y'all's first visit, she suggested the possibility of you being on the autism spectrum  
• At first, Shadow dismisses the thought, you were probably just a little behind in your speech is all  
• Nonetheless, he allows the psychologist to take some tests, but only to prove that you're not on the spectrum  
• Well whoopty doo, guess who has autism? In your face Shadow  
• This news hits him kind of hard  
• There couldn't be something wrong with his baby girl. You were perfect!  
• But this is something he can't just ignore and there's no chance he's giving you up, so he's just gonna have to man up and live with it  
• After the first visit, he sets you up with a speech therapist and gets to learning everything he can about your new found condition  
• Shadow observes you carefully to find out everything he can related to your condition  
• He then starts to notice things he didn't notice before, like how you flap your hands when you're excited and spin in circles when you're upset  
• A few years down the road and you eventually learn to talk with help from Shadow and your speech therapist  
• When Shadow notices the weird looks you get when you stim in public, he becomes more protective of you than he's ever been  
• Like really protective  
• He takes you out of kindergarten and starts homeschooling you, he's very careful to avoid your triggers, even going as far as to make the walls in your room soundproof so you don't hear the neighbor's dogs constantly barking, and rarely lets you go out in public  
• When he does, he makes sure you have all your stim toys to prevent yourself from stimming in front of people  
• As you get older, he slowly lets his protective shield down and lets you hang out with kids your age more often  
• But he's not afraid to beat up a kid if they even dare pick on you  
• I won't say whether he's done it before or not  
• Your the light of Shadow's life and he'll do anything for you, and despite him occasionally getting frustrated with you, he's willing to learn and adapt to make sire you have a good childhood  
• And that's what makes him a great dad


	9. Movie!Sonic x Sickly!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes  
> Description: Sonic makes his first friend but she's not in the best health.

• You were born a month too early with various problems, and most of your childhood was spent in and out of the hospital  
• You have a weak immune system, therefore you're prone to many different illnesses and get sick very easily  
• Despite this, you try to make the best of your life and try to have as much fun as possible  
• Although you're not allowed outside much, you love exploring the wilderness and walking through the forest  
• One day, your parents allow you to go outside for a short amount of time, and you're taking a stroll through some deeper part of Green Hill's beautiful forests  
• When suddenly you hear talking from up ahead  
• You have a lot of experience of travelling through the underbrush silently so you decide to sneak up on whoever was there and hope it wasn't a hunter  
• You hide behind a tree and peeked out into a small clearing only to see a....what??? What is that?  
• It looks like some kind of anthropomorphic blue.... porcupine maybe?  
• It was wearing a towel on it's head and speaking in a girlish voice  
• "Oh no! The dragon has come to destroy my kingdom! If only there was a handsome knight to come to my rescue."  
• In the blink of an eye, the creature zipped across to the other side of the clearing now adorning a rusty pan atop its head  
• "Worry not princess, for I have come to rescue you from this horrible beast!" it said a dramatic voice  
• While the creature was strange in appearance, its attitude seemed childlike and playful, so you deemed it harmless  
• As it zipped from spot to spot, switching from what you assumed to be the role of the princess to the role of the knight, you couldn't help but suppress a giggle at its antics  
• It froze mid-sentence, its eyes widening and after a second it whipped its head in your direction so fast the pan fell off its head  
• Its eyes locked with yours still poking out from behind the tree  
• "Uhhh"  
• "Hi. I'm sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I just couldn't help but notice your little play that you had going on. You're pretty funny!"  
• You stepped out from behind the tree and smiled at the porcupine thing  
• "...You're not... afraid of me?"  
• "Well, your performance wasn't exactly scary, no offense."  
• It stared at you in shock for a few more seconds, mouth agape, before he shook his head rapidly as if clearing his thoughts and zipped in front of you  
• "Hi, I'm Sonic! It's so nice to meet you!"  
• Thus the start of an exciting friendship  
• You learned that he was in fact a hedgehog and not a porcupine  
• From there on out, you found any and every excuse to head outside and hang out with Sonic  
• The two of you have so much fun together and go on many adventures  
• Although you have some trouble keeping up with the hyper hedgehog, a little more than a normal person would  
• Of course, since you've been spending so much time outside, you were bound to get sick sooner rather than later  
• The first time Sonic finds out you're sickly is when the two of you are on a little escapade and suddenly you fall to the ground coughing up a storm  
• He's immediately worried and after some time of prying from him and denial from you, you eventually confess about your poor health  
• He's much more careful with you from then on and you find yourself going on less adventures and instead hanging out in Sonic's cave more often with him fretting over you  
• He's still his excitable self and tries his best to make you laugh but he just worries  
• Your his only friend and he can't afford to lose you  
• Eventually you get fed up with his sudden change of attitude and you decide to have a little chat with him  
• You explain to him how you just want to have fun and you liked it better when he didn't know about your health problems  
• You two eventually talk it out and decide to continue going on adventures but while being careful and taking plenty of breaks as needed  
• He comforts you whenever your sick and you comfort him whenever he's feeling lonely  
• Y'all's relationship changes for the better when he one day shyly confesses to you that he likes you more than a friend


	10. Silver x Zoopathic!Clorokinetic!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain nature-loving boy meets someone special.

•If there's one thing Silver loves, it's plants  
•Since there's so little of it in his timeline, he relishes in the beauty of nature and really appreciates it like no one else  
•So you can imagine his delight when he finds you, someone who can not only control plants, but also talk to all the little critters he lacks back in his time  
•He meets you by chance when exploring some forest one day  
•He finds you sitting cross-legged in a clearing, allowing a deer to gently touch its nose to your forehead while you felt the grass beneath you and listened to the songbirds  
•Some might call you a hippy, but you're a real nature lover, since your powers are kinda based on it, and you and silver click right away  
•Now when Silver crushes, he crushes hard  
•To be honest, your probably his first crush since things are so hectic back in his time and he's probably spent most of his life not having time to think about stuff like that  
•He tries to play it cool around you, but you can tell right away that he likes you judging by the fact that he's so bad at hiding his feelings for you  
•He likes to give you flowers since he knows you'll never let them die  
•He also tends to come to you with sick or injured animals like birds or squirrels whenever he finds any  
•One time he came over with a whole litter baby opossums who's mom had been hit by a car  
•These are your children, you have from Mondays to Thursdays and Silver has them from Fridays to Sundays  
•He asks you what it's like talking to animals  
•"Honestly, their kinda dumb. You can't really have real conversations with them, they just say whatever's on their mind, like 'I'm hungry' or 'I wanna play'. But it's nice to know what their thinking  
•You make flower crowns for him and he wears them with pride  
•Every flower has a certain meaning, so one day, Silver comes up to you with a pretty (but poorly crafted) flower crown made of pink peonies and ranunculuses, which symbolize love and attraction  
•You, being fluent in the flower language, you immediately get the message and surprise Silver but grabbing him by the waist and spinning him in the air giddily  
•You two hit it off and make a cute couple  
•Your plant powers also mean you can protect yourself so Silver doesn't have to worry about your safety constantly and can even take you on missions  
•With his pyschokinesis and your chlorokinesis, you're quite the power couple  
•Soon, you two move in together so you no longer have to share custody of your opossum children and you live very happily with your optimistic, nature-loving boyfriend  
•There's no one Silver would rather be with, your the love of his life, you show him beauty like he's never seen before and he responds with boundless appreciation


	11. Sonic Boom x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes  
> Description: Shenanigans ensue with the main cast of the Sonic Boom show and their various troublesome S/O's.

Sonic:  
•There's no denying it  
•Sonic was smitten  
•The moment you set foot on the island Sonic was taken aback by you  
•To him, you were drop dead gorgeous with a great personality so I guess you could say it was love at first sight for him  
•This boy is a fool for you  
•It's actually quite funny watching him zip across the island at the slightest remark that you need something  
•"Man, you what? I'm feeling kind of hungry"  
•"Say no more!" He'll say as he zooms away and reappears seconds later with a chili dog in hand  
•"Uhhhh"  
•But, unfortunately for you, being in any sort of relationship with Sonic is not without complication  
•Eggman sees you as a new opportunity to best Sonic and ends up taking you hostage on a regular basis  
•The first time it happens, Sonic all but destroys Eggman's fortress looking for you  
•But after it continuously happening, it starts getting kinda old  
•"Greeting Sonic! I see you've come to rescue your little girlfriend"  
•"Yeah, yeah. Can we just we just get to the part where I pummel you?"  
•It gets to the point where Sonic starts teaching you how to defend yourself so you can hold your own against Eggman  
•Not that he doesn't mind rescuing, it's just he can't always be there to protect  
•With the amount of times they've had to save you, the team are already very familiar with you and consider you apart of their friend group  
•But as you get better is self-defense, Sonic officially announces you as part of the team and you start joining them on missions  
•While Sonic does tend to stick to your side more than his other teammates during battle, he's glad to have you fighting alongside them  
•After all, he's happy to spend as much time with you as possible, even if that means having to bash Eggman's robots to do so  
Knuckles:  
•You're not a bad person  
•So what if you have anger issues  
•So what if you get into fights from time to time  
•So what if you've been in trouble with the cops before  
•Doesn't mean you're a bad person, it just means you've.... got some issues  
•One day you're not in the best mood and have already had a pretty shitty day, and you're just a ticking time bomb waiting to explode  
•So it's no wonder that when a big guy bumps into you and causes you to drop the tray of food you're holding, you go off on him  
•Unfortunately for you, this guy is huge, a tall red echidna with bulking arms that looks like he could punch you into next week  
•But you're not one to back down from a fight, you've beaten up guys twice your size before and you're not afraid to do it again  
•"Woah, hey, sorry about that, didn't see you there."  
•What, is he dense?! Who does this guy think he is barrelling into anyone he pleases just because he's big? You bet he was just gonna walk off without even helping you. Well, you'd show him!  
•Without warning, you lunged at the echidna with the intent of knocking him over the same way he almost did to you  
•But you underestimated his initial strength and reflexes and he caught you midair with your legs kicking and your hands clawing for his face  
•"Woah, dude chill! I said I was sorry!"  
•He just kinda holds you up in air at arms length with you kicking and screaming until you eventually tire yourself out  
•The echidna stares at you cautiously  
•"Are you good now?"  
•After a moment, you reluctantly nod, and he gently sets you back on your feet  
•He then carefully leans down without takong his eyes off you and grabs your burger which is still wrapped in foil and reaches it out to you  
•"How about we start over? I'm Knuckles."  
•You thought after that encounter, that was the last you'd see of him  
•But one day, you've gotten yourself into another fight, and to say you're losing would be an understatement  
•It's once again, a guy twice your size and he's absolutely beating the crap out of you  
•But by some miracle, Knuckles happens to be walking by and immediately notices you  
•He steps in to save you, and the guy you're fighting knows about Knuckles being part of Sonic's team and doesn't even bother attempting to fight him  
•Knuckles takes your half conscious body to Tails's work shop where they fix you up  
•After that, Knuckles refuses to leave you alone  
•Even if you try to leave, he always ends finding you to make sure you don't get into more trouble  
•He helps you find outlets for your anger by sparring and working out with him  
•You grow a soft spot for Knuckles that you'd never thought you'd have for anyone  
•He's your big goofball that somehow always manages to calm you down and get you out of whatever trouble your in  
•Though it's beyond you why anyone would want to put up with you, eespecially a lovable ray of sunshine like Knuckles, you're so grateful that you have someone like himin your life to keep you in check  
A/N: Might make more hcs for that because I absolutely love the idea of big, strong goofball Knuckles having a little ball of pure rage as a partner.

Amy Rose:  
•Some would say you're a pacifist  
•Some would say you care too much  
•Some would say you're too nice  
•But you like to think that you're just trying to do good in the world  
•You're definitely the type of person that hates conflict and wants everyone to get along, and you're more often than not a bit of a pushover  
•You like to give people benefit of the doubt and prefer to see the good in people, although sometimes, this affects you negatively  
•A kindly looking (or at least in your opinion) wolf with a showman's top hat and a certain glint his eyes one day stops you in your tracks and asks you ever so politely if you would kindly lend him some money to help feed his family  
•Of course, you're quick to help, but little do you know that this is none other than T.W. Barker himself, and he's been watching you carefully for some time  
•He notices the way you jump at the oppurtunity to help someone in need, and he being a con man at heart, decides to take advantage of that  
•But before you can lend the man all the money you have in your pocket, a certain pink hedgehog decides to interfere  
•"Hey, you leave her alone Barker! Go find your own ATM machine!"  
•Amy Rose herself stands not far behind you, hammer in hand and ready for trouble  
•"N-now, now, let's not be too hasty. I was simply accepting a generous donation from this unsuspecting-- I mean self-less young lady."  
•"Yeah right. Beat it before I hammer you into next Tuesday, punk!"  
•You're in utter shock as the seeming wolf in sheep's clothing (pun intended) makes his escape  
•"Gotta look out for scumbags. Seems this village is getting more and more of them everyday. Anyways, I'm Amy, what's your name?"  
•Since then, Amy keeps a close eye on you to make sure you don't become prey to anymore scam artists  
•Now Amy will never admit she has anger issues, but she does get... irritated from time to time  
•On more than one occasion, you're there to help her calm down and have a sleepover planned or a spa day for when things get particularly rough for her  
•Whenever she needs help choosing which paint to redo her wall with, or which dress she should wear to a party, she calls you up, because no matter what you're interests are or how inconvenient the timing might seem, you're ready to help a friend, even with mundane things  
•Amy has you become a part of the Sonic family, and while you never do join them in battles, you help keep the peace between the team whenever there's an argument  
•And Amy always makes sure your overly caring attitude isn't being taken advantage of  
•No matter the time or the place, Amy knows she can always count on you, and you know she's always got your back  
Sticks:  
•Well this is quite the predicament you've gotten yourself into  
•A lot of people would describe you as clumsy, but you knew you just bad luck  
•And to prove just that, here you were dangling upside from a rope trap after deciding to take a liesure stroll through the forest  
•What are we, nomads? Who sets out traps in the middle of the woods anymore?!  
•After about 20 minutes, the blood is rushing to your head and you're starting to feel faint  
•But just as you think that your bad luck will finally be the end of you, figure bursts from the bushes with a fierce battle cry  
•It's a badger girl with a boomerang clutched in her paw, ready for a fight  
•But after a moment she realizes just who's gotten caught up in her trap  
•"Hey, what's the big idea?! Why're you in my snare?"  
•"Why am I in your snare? Why did you put out a snare you loon?!"  
•After about 5 minutes of arguing, Sticks reluctantly cuts you down, begrudgingly explaining that she set out a trap for any woodland monsters  
•You run into her again on another walk, crossing a small stream before tripping on one of the stepping stones and almost falling in before a furry arm wraps around your waist  
•"You outta be more careful out here. The wilderness is no place to be a klutz."  
•"Hey, I'm not a klutz. I just have bad luck is all."  
•And what more to gain the attention of a superstitious badger than the possibility of supernatural forces at play  
•"You could've been hexed by a witch. Or worse, there could be a vengeful spirit after you! We gotta get you an exorcist!"  
•"I'm fine, I'm just unlucky. Always have been always will be."  
•"We should still burn some sage in your home just to be sure."  
•You let Sticks do what she wants with you, after all, her superstitious perspective is a nice change from everyone just thinking your clumsy  
•You think her attempts to "cleanse" you are endearing, she tries something new everyday, and you end up learning a thing or two about survival and the corruptedness of politics from her  
•Weeks later, her attempts slowly dwindle down, and she just comes to accept she's just gonna have to keep an extra close eye on you, especially when she sets out booby traps  
•The time y'all have spent together, although it was somewhat motivated by Sticks not wanting to get whatever curse you exposed her to, lead to y'all having a close bond  
•Everyone has their quirks, she's paranoid and you're clumsy, but you two always manage to work things out  
•And that's the beauty of a relationship


End file.
